


knowing

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captivity, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dark, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Spitroasting, during Hickmanvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve and his fiancé are captured in another universe where they encounter that earth's Illuminati. Emma Frost resorts to unique methods to pull information out of Steve's head.





	knowing

**Author's Note:**

> So, one of the darker drafts I had buried on my laptop. 
> 
> For day 3 of kinktober's prompt "cuckolding". Not a cheerful happy fic, forewarning you.
> 
> Intended to take place before the reveal during Hickmanvengers, but in a world where Steve and Tony were engaged prior to the incursions.
> 
> Non-con tagged just to be safe. See end notes for more detail.

Steve didn’t make a habit of letting others know his weaknesses. 

It was a classic strategy, not only for a captain, but also as a soldier. Easy enough to understand: if you gave someone the tools to your demise, they’ll destroy you. It was also easy enough to ensure he didn’t do that willingly. But when his enemy has the ability to read his mind, what could he do?

The Avengers had found themselves on an earth they didn’t recognize. Newly reformed, the team was stronger than it had been in quite some time with Steve and Tony on good terms. Steve had been sure they were prepared for anything but, in an attempt to find another solution to the incursions, their device malfunctioned and transported them to another universe. 

They didn’t account for that, nor Earth 982 being less than welcoming. 

They also didn’t account for an Illuminati that made it their mission to destroy Captain America. 

Ice cold water splashed into his face, waking him instantly. Gasping, Steve yanked hard at the chains holding his arms above his head. There was no telling how long he’d been here. He wasn’t hungry and he didn’t feel tired, so it couldn’t have been very long. He felt as though he’d merely gone to sleep. No doubt the result of the woman standing in the corner. 

A few chilled drops of water trickled down his chest. Shivering, he fought to stand, his toes brushing the ground beneath his feet. He was in some sort of dark room where a large table stood in the center. He was suspended by chains that hung down from the ceiling. From the looks of things, they were affixed by magic, which meant Strange couldn’t be far. 

“Who sent you?” Emma Frost asked, her heels clicking as she moved in closer. Her brow furrowed in a cold sneer, making Steve wonder yet again what the Captain America of this world had done.

“Nobody. No one.” Namor slammed his fist into Steve’s stomach, a grunt escaping. Another punch and Steve was gasping, struggling to breathe.

“Who sent you?”

Silence. Another punch.

“Just pull it out of his head, Frost. You’re enjoying this too much,” T’Challa replied, stepping in closer. 

As far as Steve could tell, this secret society was made up of Frost in place of Xavier and everything else was the same. T’Challa and Namor were here and he was sure Strange was responsible for the chains. He wondered where Richards was and the Tony of this world. 

Emma cupped Steve’s face, an amused glint in her eye. “Fine.”

Then, Steve felt her invade his mind. Not gently or skillfully, the way he knew she was capable of. No, this was violent, brutal as though she was slashing through his thoughts with no care for the damage she left behind. A scream ripped his throat as his stomach twisted in pain and he relieved every single one of the worst moments of his life. 

When she let go, his stomach twisted violently and he nearly threw up, the world swirling before him. 

Then the door opened and someone tossed a new person into the room. 

Tony. 

Steve tugged harder on the chains, looking to Emma enraged. “Leave him out of it,” he said coldly. 

Emma watched him struggle, her smile widening. “Oh, they’re getting along in their universe? That’s a rarity from what I’ve seen,” Namor added with delight. 

He gripped the back of Tony’s shirt and yanked him backwards, laughing when Tony gasped and tried to pull away. Tony looked to Steve in question. Other than his wariness, he appeared fine. Namor reached around his front and cupped Tony’s chin, tilting his head back as his full lips brushed Tony’s ear. He murmured something and Tony’s eyes cut to Steve in panic before they softly closed. His mouth fell open in a soft sigh and Steve felt his face burn in anger. 

The Atlantean focused on him, a grin on his face as he spoke. His free hand palmed Tony’s chest as he began to pet him teasingly. As Steve watched, the hand drifted lower, lower still until they reached the hem of Tony’s shirt and slipped beneath it. 

Steve’s stomach tightened and he looked to Emma once more. “Relax, Captain. Namor’s just ensuring your cooperation.” She stepped over to them, reaching out a hand of perfectly manicured nails and tracing the bridge of Tony’s nose. Her fingertip tapped his lip, a curious look in her eye. “Although, he is rather cute, isn’t he?”

Steve watched her lean in and press her lips to Tony’s, smiling as the chains rattled and Steve tried once more to pull himself down. 

“Oh, he didn’t like that,” T’Challa said, pulling off his mask with a laugh. 

“Didn’t like that one bit,” Namor added as Emma visibly slipped her tongue into Tony’s mouth. He rolled his hips against Tony’s ass, teasing one of Tony’s hardened nipples. “What is it she called them?”

“What do you mean?” T’Challa moving in closer. 

“She said they were fiancés, I think.” He pulled up Tony’s hand and traced the gold band on his finger. “Surprised they got that far. I thought they tried to kill each in just about every universe.”

“Maybe that works for them,” T’Challa mused as Emma came up for air. 

Kissing Tony’s cheek, she stepped back and helped Namor pull Tony’s shirt. Tony looked to Steve worriedly, his lips bruised and red. Grimacing, Steve found it hard to focus on his face. Emma tossed the shirt aside and ran her hands down Tony’s chest.

Teasing a hardened nipple before T’Challa took it into his mouth. Shuddering, Tony’s lashes fluttered over his cheek as T’Challa sucked, his hand reaching for Tony’s waistband. 

If Steve said nothing, this was going to happen and there was nothing he could do about it. 

And he had to say something because, from the looks of things, Tony didn’t intend to. He didn’t want to.

Emma laughed as Namor pushed Tony back and spread him out on the table. He took hold of Tony’s soft cock and stroked him, paying Steve no attention. T’Challa took the time to strip out of his suit, his cock hanging half hard between his legs. He came to the edge of the table and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, his thumb slipping into Tony’s mouth. 

With his free hand, he stroked himself for a moment and pressed the blunt head against Tony’s cheek. Tony sucked on his thumb, watching eagerly before T’Challa pulled his finger out and replaced it with his cock. Groaning, Tony’s lips closed around the tip, his mouth working as Namor stretched out on his stomach and spread Tony’s legs. 

He brushed his thumb over the tight pucker, grin widening when it flexed and tensed beneath his digit. “He’s really eager for this,” Namor said aloud, leaning in and swiping his tongue across Tony’s entrance. Earning a moan, Namor laughed aloud and licked him again. “Must not be getting it at home.”

“Poor thing,” Emma replied, touching the hollow of Tony’s cheek as he sucked T’Challa’s cock. 

The king had taken up a slow rhythm, rolling his hips slowly, giving it to Tony inch by inch. His abs tensed with his steadfast control, his breathing coming a little bit faster as he sped up, pushing in deeper and watching Tony take it earnestly. Namor’s hands gripped Tony’s thighs as he held him open and lapped at his rim. Messy and slick with saliva, Tony had taken to writhing openly, arching and pushing himself down on Namor’s tongue. 

Steve wanted to look away; wanted to close his eyes and be anywhere else. But he couldn’t. Even worse, his cock had started to respond to the little whines escaping Tony’s mouth. He felt himself harden in his pants, his face flushed in humiliation as Emma’s head whipped towards him and she smiled. 

Slipping off her dress, she moved behind T’Challa and kissed his shoulder. She traced Tony’s lips where they were stretched wide around T’Challa’s length. “I know you’re really enjoying that,” she began, pulling T’Challa back lightly until the head popped wetly out of Tony’s mouth. He panted, gazing up at her as he waited. “I want to use your mouth for a little while.”

She pushed T’Challa away and climbed on top of the table. Tony nodded, his eyes wide and hungry as she pulled her underwear to the side and lowered herself down. With a breathy moan, she began to rock, her stomach tightening as she ground down on his tongue and he lapped wetly at her cunt. Namor wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking absently as he buried his tongue and a few fingers inside of his ass. 

Steve’s face burned, his chest pained as he felt his cock pulse needfully in his pants. He’d never seen Tony so engaged, so needy and desperate as he held tight to Emma’s thighs and sucked on her clit. He reached out for T’Challa cock, grasped him firmly as Emma stroked his hair and Namor worked him open. 

It wasn’t long before he pulled Tony further towards the end of the table and buried his cock inside. Tony arched with a moan, stifled in Emma’s thigh as he took a gasping breath and returned to work. Emma pulled up on her knees and moved down the table. Rising up over Tony’s hard cock, she took hold of him and slowly guided him inside. They worked in tandem, Namor pushing in as Emma withdrew. Tony’s eyes rolled back, mouth falling open as T’Challa started to fill it once more. 

Filled at both ends, Tony lost himself completely. Sucking and smacking at T’Challa’s cock, Namor pushing in deep as Emma rode him to her satisfaction. It was all a bit too much and Steve heard that telltale keen as T’Challa pulled out and Tony let out a shuddering moan, his back arching. 

Namor grinned, slapping Tony’s thigh as Emma pulled off. Namor slid a finger inside of him as he pumped his hips. T’Challa joined him, adding in a finger and watching Tony pant as he received them. Emma lowered herself down on his mouth once more, carding her fingers through his hair. 

“Clean up your mess, sweetheart,” she ordered. 

Tony got to work, pushing down on the fingers and hard length inside of him and lapping at her sex greedily. Emma was relentless, holding him tight to her as she bucked her hips and came across his tongue. He lapped up her release, his cock jerking eagerly along his belly. 

Namor removed his fingers, pulling out as Emma climbed off and he took Tony’s place on the table. He quickly pulled Tony into his lap, buried to the hilt as T’Challa stroked his cock and pressed his thumb tentatively to his stretched rim. Tony waited, watching wide eyed as T’Challa pushed in slowly, painfully slowly, alongside Namor’s length. It took ages, during which Tony’s face turned beet red and Emma stroked his stomach comfortingly. Finally, T’Challa was nestled safely inside and Tony looked a few seconds from passing out. 

Namor withdrew, a groan escaping as he pushed in alongside T’Challa. He did all the work; snapping his hips upward and filing Tony to the brim. His fingers thumbed Tony’s hardened nipples, tugging on them teasingly as Tony moaned and tried to keep up. T’Challa stayed engulfed in Tony’s tight heat, holding tight to his hips and keeping him steady. T’Challa’s temple pulsed, his thighs tensed and then he began to move. 

He pulled out slowly and snapped his hips forward brutally. Tony let out a cry, stiffening as T’Challa repeated the motion, drawing low groans from Tony and Namor. He set a brutal pace, the table rocking with every thrust. Namor’s eyes fell shut in pleasure, a hushed curse escaping. T’Challa was focused, chasing his orgasm as Tony shook and spilled once more along his belly. 

“T’Challa,” Namor breathed, his brow furrowed as he pulled at Tony’s hair and bit his throat. His eyes snapped open and met T’Challa’s, fierce and hungry. 

T’Challa’s hips bucked hard and spilled inside of Tony, pushing wetly inside. Namor gasped, burying himself in to the hilt and adding to the mess. He pumped Tony full a few more times, biting at his neck as worked himself through it. Emma carded her fingers through Tony’s hair with a teasing smile. 

“You’re full, aren’t you?” she asked. Tony nodded obediently, taking the thumb she slipped into his mouth. “Good boy.”

She looked to Steve briefly before asking, “You know why that is, don’t you?” Tony stared at her for a moment. Another nod. “He can never be to you what we are, can he? He’ll never truly know you the way that we do.”

T’Challa pulled out, Namor following suit. T’Challa spread Tony’s thighs and touched his thumb to his abused entrance, the mess of come dribbling from it. 

“The time will come where you will have to choose. Us,” she stroked his hair. “or him. And you will choose us.”

Tony’s brow furrowed, jaw tensing as Steve looked on helplessly. Emma’s eyes widened minutely and then she beamed. “My goodness, you already have.”

She moved towards Steve and the room shifted, warping completely and he found himself standing alone with just Emma and T’Challa, both fully clothed. Swallowing, Steve looked to her in shock as she studied him carefully. 

“That’s what you fear the most?” she asked quietly.

“What?” 

She smiled, cocking her head to the side. “That you will never truly know him.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is a mindfuck. In said mindfuck, Tony's actually very on board with what's happening.


End file.
